1. Field of the Invention
A system for the rapid clamping of dies on a horizontal press for the injection moulding of plastics materials.
The present invention is applicable to horizontal presses for the injection moulding of plastics materials, of the type comprising a pair of facing vertical support plates which are displaceable horizontally relative to each other and are arranged for the removable fixing of respective dies provided with fixing flanges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in horizontal presses of the above-specified type, the fixed and movable plates have a plurality of grooves intended to enable connection of the fixing flanges of the dies. This connection is effected directly and manually by means of clamps and bolts, and involves complicated and difficult operations and long periods during which the press is inoperative. These disadvantages are particularly marked in the case of large dies, like those used for the production of structural parts of motor vehicles, such as bumpers and the like.
The object of the present invention is to avoid these disadvantages by making the operations of fitting and removal of the dies quick and easy to carry out so as to reduce to a minimum the time for which the press is stopped when it is necessary to replace the dies.